


I Write Sins Not Happy Endings

by vin_eserat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of Hinata/Suga bonding, Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, richkid!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vin_eserat/pseuds/vin_eserat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a good thing he’s rich”<br/>“She’s screwed one way or another”<br/>“That’s true, people are bound to find out sooner or later. I’m just saying, if things are gonna get messy, it’s better she walk out of that mansion with a briefcase of paper rather than nothing at all.”</p><p>very loosely based of "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic!AtTheDisco</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Write Sins Not Happy Endings

Suga knew. He knew everything.  
Came with being the team mom, no doubt there. Was it a blessing or a curse? Never ask him; he would sit you down and rant for hours.

“I have a bad feeling about this”, he muttered under his breath. He couldn’t shake it off; a weird sense of nervousness that had settled at the pit of his stomach ever since the wedding invitation had arrived at his front door. 

His husband, looking dapper in his tux, chuckled heartily next to him, “It’s just your motherly instinct, babe”.

“What about you then? Shouldn’t the team father be as nervous about giving his teammate away”, Suga retorted, the gnawing feelings in his gut getting worse by the second.

“I can’t take this…save my seat, I’m going to the washroom”

The silver haired man rushed out of the hall, a foreign frown upon his face, a disturbing change from his usual smile. 

“You’re over reacting, Suga. Just get over it, it’s none of your damn business”, he said to himself, gripping the sides of the sink, “Great, now I’m talking to myself”. He sighed, closing his eyes. Suppressing the urge to scream, he walked out of the washroom and was about to head back into the hall when he couldn’t help but to hear the groom’s name through the door of the women’s bathroom. 

“It’s a good thing he’s rich”

“She’s screwed one way or another”

“That’s true, people are bound to find out sooner or later. I’m just saying, if things are gonna get messy, it’s better she walk out of that mansion with a briefcase of paper rather than nothing at all.”

Suga knew. He knew what they were talking about and it didn’t help the claw in his gut from pulling at his insides. There was a sudden burst of red, when his temper started rising. 

He sucked in a breath and made his way to Hinata’s dressing room on the second floor. 

“Come in”, he heard Hinata’s cracking voice through the door and he swung open the door to reveal his former teammate slumped up against the wall, eyes puffy and red. Suga’s heart broke at the sight. 

This wasn’t Hinata. Hinata is a little ball of fury, a little crow that housed the sun’s energy. The one to make things better and pick the team up when neither Suga nor Daichi could. No, this was not Hinata. 

This man with the dead eyes and broken heart was not Hinata. 

“Ah, Suga-san – hic - I had a feeling it would be you”

Suga closed the door softly and grabbed a bottle of water and passed it to Hinata before slumping down next to him.

He didn’t say anything…well, even if he wanted to, he didn’t know what to say. 

Hinata sniffled and pressed a tissue to his eyes then scoffed, “They haven’t even come up to see how I was doing. Too busy greeting their fucking social circle”

“…and Kageyama?” Suga asked him, softly, knowing that that particular name could just upset the boy more.

“Met him in the morning, couldn’t expect him to come for this” 

He took another swig from the bottle of water and muttered something under his breath; Suga could only make out the word ‘alcohol’.

“I couldn’t take it, Suga-san. He smiled for me, but it never reached his eyes. I wanted to break down crying right there and then. He was so pained and it’s like I could physically feel my heart break all over again.”

Suga said nothing, he knew Hinata needed a shoulder to cry on, especially during a time like this. 

“Why can’t things go back to the way it was? Do you remember those days, Suga-san? When nothing else mattered more than the volleyball; nothing mattered more than our team. Do you remember when – hic – we found out about Tsukishima’s dinosaur obsession and couldn’t stop teasing him about it for weeks? Do you remember when Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai convinced those first years at Nekoma that Asahi-san had his own biker gang? Do you remember-“

Hinata’s voice cracked and Suga grabbed his hand and squeezed it, “Yeah, I remember. Being an adult sucks doesn’t it?”

Hinata snorted, “Yeah...” 

“Hey, Suga-san. I have an idea”

Suga hummed, letting Hinata know he was listening. 

“Let’s fly to Neverland” 

Suga had to laugh at this; this was the Hinata he knew, the Hinata he wanted back.  
“I’m serious! We’ll fly to Neverland with all our friends and we can stay there forever. We’ll play volleyball everyday, Kageyama can come back, and Daichi-san and you can be our parents. We’ll never grow old again”

Suga smiled brightly, “There’s a flaw to your plan, Peter Pan. Adults can’t enter Neverland”

Hinata raised his eyebrows and smirked at Suga, “Says the one who calls me an overgrown child all the time.”

They laughed until their energy was drained; somehow, the atmosphere in the room felt lighter. 

Hinata sighed and stood up, “Well, if I’m going to do this, I might as well look dashing, right?”

Suga smiled softly and stood up to help Hinata with his bowtie, “I’ll be right in the front if you need me”. 

Hinata clasped Suga’s hand in his, “Thank you for everything, Suga-san. I mean it”

He gave Suga one last smile before heading out of the room. 

Suga sighed and furrowed his eyebrows, he headed out the door and looked down at the Shouyo family greeting guests as they entered the Chapel. He couldn’t help but glare at Hinata’s parents.

'How can they smile after putting their son through and hell and back? Didn’t they hear him cry night after night?'

The Shouyo family: they expected perfection, if not more. With money to burn, they stood tall, with their heads held high, at a place in the circle of Japan’s richest. 

You can only imagine how they reacted when they found out their son was gay, and dating a commoner at that. They weren’t the only ones to find out though. The Shouyo family reputation was stained and Hinata’s parents couldn’t bear it. 

They banned Hinata from seeing Kageyama, and from the volleyball team. 

He remembered how Hinata had called him that night at his college, trying to explain what had happened over his sobs. 

It was not until a few weeks later that the Shouyo family announced a marriage between Hinata and a some high-class woman. 

So here they are, a month later, Suga feeling helpless as ever as he sees two hearts that used to beat with a fire that he’d never seen anybody wield, break into pieces. 

He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and headed back into the hall and took his place next to Daichi. 

An hour later he watches on as Hinata puts a ring on a stranger, with a smile that never reached his eyes. 

Two hours later, he watches as Hinata’s bride is left stranded in the middle of the dance floor, with no husband to have her first dance with. 

Suga knew. He saw.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't get that last part - basically even though Hinata is now 'married', that wouldn't stop Kageyama from whisking him away into the night like a prince or some shit like that 
> 
> my first fic...ever - hope it was okay!


End file.
